The Order of the Stone (Episode)
:For the heroes, see The Old Order of the Stone. "The Order of the Stone" is the first episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. It was initially released October 13th, 2015. It is narrated by Billy West. Synopsis For the plot, click here. "In Minecraft: Story Mode, playing as either a male or female hero named 'Jesse,' you’ll embark on a perilous adventure across the Overworld, through the Nether, to the End, and beyond. You and your friends revere the legendary Order of the Stone: Warrior, Redstone Engineer, Griefer, and Architect; slayers of the Ender Dragon. While at EnderCon in hopes of meeting Gabriel the Warrior, Jesse’s friends discover that something is wrong… something dreadful. Terror is unleashed, and you must set out on a quest to find the Order of the Stone if you are to save your world from oblivion!" Choices This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. NOTE: Choice percentages may often change. Did you send Reuben away or keep him with you? *'66.4%' let Reuben get a black eye. *33.6% told Reuben to run from the monsters. Did you rescue Lukas or alert Gabriel? *'62.8%' alerted Gabriel. *37.2% rescued Lukas. Did you try to rescue Petra or Gabriel? *49.2'%' rescued Petra. *'50.8%' rescued Gabriel. Did you keep Lukas from leaving the shelter? *'76.6%' convinced Lukas to stay in the shelter. *23.4% chose to let Lukas leave the shelter. Did you choose to seek out Ellegaard or Magnus? *'50.7%' chose to seek out Ellegaard. *49.3'%' chose to seek out Magnus. What did you name your team? *'34.8'% of players chose the Order of the Pig. *33.3% of players chose the Dead Enders. *14.1% of players chose the Nether Maniacs. *7.8% of players didn't go by a name. Did you threaten Otis, trade with him, or do nothing? *36.4% of players threatened Otis. *'42.9%' of players agreed to trade with Otis. *20.7% of players did nothing with Otis. Did you give Lukas your cookie? *'85.6'% of players gave Lukas their cookie. *14.4% of players kept their own cookie. Did you build a creeper, a zombie, or an Enderman? *'47.6'% of players built a Creeper. *36.7% of players built a Enderman. *15.7% of players built a Zombie. Did you win the building competition? *41.5'%' of players won the building competition. *'58.5'% of players didn't win the building competition. Achievements New Kid on the Block - Complete chapter 1 Some Assembly Required - Complete chapter 2 To Catch a Thief ''- Complete chapter 3 ''Out of the Frying Pan - Complete chapter 4 Safety First - Complete chapter 5 The Calm Before the Storm - Complete chapter 6 Leveraging Resources ''- Get Creative at the Crafting Table Characters Humans *Patton Oswalt as Jesse (Male) *Catherine Anne "Cat" Taber as Jesse (Female) *Jason "jtop" Topolski as Reuben (Human) *Martha Plimpton as Olivia *Brian Posehn as Axel *Ashley Johnson as Petra *Scott Porter as Lukas *Matthew Mercer as Aiden *Phil LaMarr as Gill *Dave Fennoy as Gabriel the Warrior *Paul Reubens as Ivor *Matthew Mercer as Otis and Aiden *Erin Yvette as the EnderCon Announcer *Soren the Architect (No lines) *Magnus the Rogue (No lines) *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (No lines) *G.K. Bowes as Ivy and Maya *DJ (No lines) *Henchman (No Lines) *Owen Hill as Owen *Lydia Winters as Lydia *William West as Fanboy *Billy West as the Narrator and Sigge Creatures *Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben (Pig) *The Ender Dragon (Flashback) *Zombies *Spiders *Skeletons *Creepers *Chickens *Bats *The Wither Storm *Squids *Horses *Donkey *Ghast Trivia *First appearance of Jesse. *First appearance of Reuben (Pig). *First appearance of Olivia. *First appearance of Axel. *First appearance of Petra. *First appearance of Lukas. *First appearance of Ivor. *First appearance of Gabriel the Warrior. *First appearance of Soren the Architect. (Flashback) *First appearance of Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer. (Flashback) *First appearance of Magnus the Rogue. (Flashback) *First appearance of Aiden. *First appearance of Gill. *First appearance of Maya. *First appearance of the Ender Dragon. (Flashback) *First appearance of the Wither Storm. *First appearance of Otis. *First appearance of Ivy. *First appearance of Sigge. *First appearance of the EnderCon Announcer. *First appearance of Reuben (Human). *First appearance of Lydia. *First (and last) appearance of Fanboy. ''(Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Henchman. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Owen. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of the DJ. (Unknown) *Once the Player is told to make a Stone Sword, it becomes possible to craft a Lever as well, and the player gains the achievement - "Leveraging Resources." *Notch first used the name, "The Order of the Stone" as a reference to the comic series, "The Order of the Stick", for the game Minecraft, called "Minecraft: The Order of the Stone". However, the name was shortened to "Minecraft". Then the name was used later for the group and the first episode. *When trying to deactivate the pressure plates, it is possible to craft a Fishing Rod and arrows, if the Player craft the arrows first. *In the montage before entering the building competition, Reuben's costume disappears. *In the treehouse or hut, the characters will "sleep." It is unknown how they do this, since in Minecraft, the only way a player can sleep is by sleeping in a bed in, which was unavailable. *The part of Jesse and Reuben fly off the track in the nether while the Ghast is watching is a reference to the clip of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial where E.T. and Elliot were flying on Elliot's bicycle with the others. *The scene when Petra and Jesse are falling off the bridge is a Reference to The Lego Movie. Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season Pass Category:Season 1